As evidenced by the addition of beverage cup holders in almost all late model vehicles, there is an increased need for such devices by a public who frequently eat and drink while traveling. Most are stationarily positioned and accommodate containers of relatively small outer diameters, generally that of a conventional canned beverage. Unfortunately, however, other beverage containers are of many sizes, frequently of large diameter. Additionally, where two cup holders are provided in a center console in a vehicle, generally they are so closely adjacent each other that it is impossible to accommodate large-diameter containers.
A search of the prior art reveals great activity in this area; most patents being directed to devices for insertion into existing cup holders to increase the size. None, however, are adequately designed to accommodate a variety of sizes and to be laterally adjustable for use in adjacently positioned, stationary cup holders.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,008,673 teaches an adapter device having a large diameter cup holder with a small diameter pedestal to fit the pre-existing holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,195 teaches an adapter with varying notches to accommodate cup or mug handles, and an inner, flexible flange for securing smaller cups.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,174,534 and 4,088,250 teach multi-part adapters; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,468 teaches a base member with a truncated support member.
While it is readily apparent that there is a great variety of types of holders, none is a unitary member, adjustable laterally for position and internally for diameter.
The present invention overcomes many of the disadvantages of the prior art in that the device is designed and structured to adjust to cups of various sizes, and with a laterally movable, cup-receiving socket so that a pair of the devices can be used in closely adjacent stationary cup holders.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a base portion formed of heavy, molded rubber or rubber-like material, having a substantially tubular configuration and an outer diameter enabling a secure fit within an existing cup holder. The tubular base member has a closed upper end, on top of which a socket-type cup-holder is mounted.
As will be described in more detail below, the upper socket includes an inner adapter ring for changing the diameter; and the attachment of the socket to the base includes a slide means for moving the socket in either lateral direction to adjust the center of the socket relative to the base.
A study of the detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings will reveal that the present invention provides a highly improved device for adapting existing cup holders to hold a variety of cups. It should be understood that while the present description is directed to use of the device in existing vehicle cup holders it is not meant to be limiting and the device may readily be used in other types of cup holders or supports.